


Yosemite Valley

by whateverrrrwhatever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, married boyfriends, seriously this is nothing but a bit of ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverrrrwhatever/pseuds/whateverrrrwhatever
Summary: Written for the Sterek Discord drabble exchange to fill dearericbittle's prompt: "“I can’t believe I woke up early forthis.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Yosemite Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/gifts).



“I can’t believe I woke up early for _this_.” Stiles shivered, pulling his hood up and tucking his jacket tighter around his body. His breath joined the fog wending through the valley. The sky was just beginning to brighten with the first blush of dawn. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“Shut up,” Derek sighed. He managed to look perfectly comfortable in his usual jeans and leather jacket. Werewolves. “Be patient.”

“ _Be patient,_ he says. _Shut up_ , xhe says. Have you learned nothing over the past -- what, seven years now?” Stiles popped the top off his travel mug, unfurling a plume of steam. Hell, even his toes were cold in his boots. He should have worn thicker socks.

“Hope springs eternal,” Derek muttered.

“What is it with you and Shakespeare?”

“That’s not Shakespeare. You _know_ that’s not Shakespeare. It’s Alexander Pope.”

“I can’t help it,” Stiles shrugged. “You know it turns me on when you get feisty about literature.”

“Shut up,” Derek said again, but Stiles could see that the tips of his ears are bright pink even in the gray dim. He sipped his coffee to hide the grin threatening at the corners of his lips.

“You like it,” Stiles said, nudging Derek with his shoulder. “You’re the one who wanted to come out here to watch the sunrise with me. You can’t lie to me. You’re a romantic.”

“I didn’t know you were going to be like this.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you did. Softie.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s arm to pull him closer, but he stood fast, refusing to step closer. He frowned and yanked again.

“Maybe,” Derek finally gave in, slipping his arm over Stiles’s shoulders. “But only for you.”

“I like it.” Stiles reached up to weave his fingers with Derek’s and ran a fingertip across the thick gold band on his finger -- still a little new, a little exciting, though quickly becoming as familiar as the hand that held it. Derek stepped closer, tucking Stiles against his side. Stiles leaned into him, pressing their sides together. Derek was warm.

He took another sip of coffee and let his head rest against Derek’s shoulder as he looked out over the valley, a cascade of pines down the sides of the shadowed mountains and a dark river cutting through them; a postcard vista laid over with a veil of gray. The mist was just starting to burn off, and Stiles could see Half Dome’s silhouette in the distance.

“This is nice.” Standing on the overlook, surrounded by waking birdsong and his husband’s arms around him, it was true.

“Mmm,” Derek agreed, pressing a soft kiss at Stiles’s hairline. “I woke you up early for _this_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but he didn’t pull away. The mist was drifting from the valley, the sky now deep purple -- not quite day, but no longer night. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek said, unexpectedly soft. Stiles had known him long enough, loved him long enough, to know what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on [tumblr](https://whateverrrrwhatever.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whateverrrrisay).


End file.
